sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent K
Agent K (or Agent Kay), formerly known as Kevin Brown, is one of the two main protagonists in the Men in Black film series, the other being Agent J. Personality Gruff and sometimes humorless, Agent K has been working with the Men in Black since the agency's early days. Nonetheless, he is a compassionate and kind-hearted gentleman most of the time. History Agent K has worked with the Men in Black since the 1960s. According to the agency's records, he was a junior agent back in July of 1969, when he captured Boris the Animal, and deployed the ArcNet, saving the world from the Boglodites. However, K felt that he should've killed Boris as opposed to arresting him, because the latter had just killed a United States Army colonel, who turned out to be J's father. Appearances Films ''Men in Black'' In the first film, K and D intercept a migrant group in Mexico, and discover one of them is a disguised fugitive, Mikey, who tries to attack an INS agent, Janus, but K kills him at the last second, then neuralyzes the INS agents who witnessed the event, as well as D, who feels that he's getting old. K meets with James Darrel Edwards III (Col. Edwards' son) at the police station, and asks him about the cephlapoid that he chased down earlier. The two then visit Jeebs in his store, where he reveals that he sold a peculiar looking gun to the Perp. After going to a restaurant, K gives Edwards a card with the address for MIB Headquarters. Competing with several other candidates, Zed and K decide Edwards is the best choice. K explains the agency's purpose to Edwards, and that if he joins, it'll mean giving up his old life; he accepts, becoming a new agent of Men in Black. Shortly afterwards, Zed sends K and J to investigate why Redgick and his wife are leaving Manhattan without permission. Before their eyes, his wife gives birth to a newborn alien squid. K feels suspicious about why Redgick would be scared enough to try to leave. After looking at the "hot sheets", they find an article about a farm wife claiming an alien took her husband's skin. Going to the farm, they speak with Beatrice, and she tells them about her beliefs that something was using Edgar's skin as a disguise, after which, they neuralyze her. K investigates the crater where the Bug's ship landed, and confirms the alien that landed there was a Bug. The agents go to the Morgue and meet with Laurel Weaver to investigate the aliens that the Bug killed, one of them being jewelry store owner Rosenberg, who tells them "To prevent war, the Galaxy is on Orion's belt." before dying, then neuralyzing Laurel, much to J's annoyance. Back at headquarters, K looks in on his former wife, whom he left behind when he became an agent. He, J, and Zed then discover that aliens across the United States are leaving the planet. Curious, they discover that an Arquillian battle cruiser is orbiting the planet. Zed suggests that K and J go to Rosenberg's Jewelry Store to look for clues, and telling K to provide J with a weapon. It is there that they catch up with the Bug in the Edgar suit; J tries to shoot him, to no avail. After interrogating Frank the Pug, they realize what Rosenberg meant when he said "The Galaxy is on Orion's Belt": he was talking about his cat's collar. They return to the morgue in search of the cat. Unfortunately, Edgar gets to the morgue first, and makes off with the Galaxy and Laurel, whom he forces to drive him to Queens, where he intends to use one of the spacecrafts disguised as flying saucers to escape, in a taxi. With all the other spacecrafts gone, J concludes that the Bug is going to use the spacecrafts at Queen to escape. K and J drive to Queens and shoot down the ship, foiling the Bug's escape. Enraged, it sheds Edgar's skin, revealing its true form, and swallows the agents' guns. K tells J to make sure the Bug doesn't board the second ship, and goes to retrieve his gun by mocking the Bug until it eats him as well. While K is in the Bug's stomach, J fights the Bug by throwing a rock at it, then trying to hit it with a piece of wood, swinging a burning branch at it, grabbing onto it, and finally exploiting the Bug's dislike of other bugs being killed by squashing cockroaches. Just as the Bug is about to eat J, K shoots it from the inside, and Laurel finishes it off. K requests that Agent J erase K's memories of his time with the MIB so that he can reunite with his wife, and explains that he was actually training J to be his replacement. ''Men in Black II'' In the second film, Kevin Brown has gone back to civilian life, working at a post office in Truro, Massachusetts. Agent J is sent by Zed to have him reinstated, believing he would know where the 'Light of Zartha' is. But, before K can be deneuralyzed, Serleena invades and usurps MIB headquarters, resulting in J and K being flushed out into Times Square. Fortunately, they discover that Jeebs happens to have another deneuralyzer in his store. He initially denies it, but when J threatens to shoot his head off, he tells them that he has it downstairs. After using the deneuralyzer on K, he shoots Jeebs’ head off, then leavesde. As he walks up the stairs, Jeebs reveals that his deneuralyzer lacks the updated software and that his brain just needs some time to reboot. While Serleena’s goons attack the store, K observes numerous aliens all around, then is about to crush a cockroach, but decides not to, much to the insect’s relief, then looks up at the stars and smiles as his memory returns. He then reenters the store and fights off Serleena’s goons. Returning to Ben’s Pizzeria, they discover that the photo K had of himself in his suit is pointing to a key for a locker at Grand Central Terminal, and leave Laura with the Worm Guys for her safety. They then go to Grand Central, where they acquire a watch that counts down to midnight. Going to a video store, the owner Newton treats them to Mysteries in History, Episode 27 “Light of Zartha”. Watching it causes K to recall what really happened two decades ago: he launched a rocket to fool Serleena, who killed Lauranna out of anger, and K, having developed feelings for the late Zarthan princess, hid the Light on Earth instead of sending it off the planet. ''Men in Black 3'' In the third film, K and J are still working as a team, investigating a crashed ship that was taken from Lunar-Max Prison by K's nemesis, Boris The Animal. J asks K what he plans to say in his eulogy for Zed, but K refuses to tell him, merely responding "Don't worry." At the funeral, K gives a short and disappointing speech, which Agent O, Zed's replacement, describes as "very moving". Shortly afterwards, they get a report of health problems at Wu's restaurant. Investigating his kitchen, K and J discover several unlicensed alien food stuffs, including a Spiky Bulba that K slaps Wu with after ripping off his apron and cap. While having Wu's noodles, K notices several aliens in the restaurant, making him feel suspicious. Sure enough, the aliens turn out to be assassins. While J fights off the alien assassins, K goes into the kitchen and gets into a confrontation with Wu's chef, knocking him out with a frying pan. Heading up to the roof, K is ambushed by Boris. Luckily, J arrives before Boris has the chance to kill K. Boris tells K that he's already dead, then proceeds to go back in time to kill K's younger self. K tells J about Boris and that he feels he should've killed him that day; J offers to help, but K refuses to let him get involved and suspends him after an argument. Soon after, K calls J at his apartment to apologize for being so harsh, explaining that he just regrets what happened at Cape Canaveral, Florida back then. Suddenly, K vanishes as a result of Boris killing his younger self. For the majority of the film, K appears as his younger self, portrayed by Josh Brolin, and initially mistakes J for a stray human, but after he sets the record straight, they join forces to track down and kill Boris. During the mission, they encounter Griffin, a clairvoyant alien possessing the ArcNet. When J realizes they must go to Cape Canaveral to deploy the ArcNet by attaching it to the Apollo 11 rocket, he tries to stop K from going, but ends up revealing that Boris is going to kill him there; he doesn't take it well at first. Once they arrive, they are confronted by military personnel. Fortunately, Griffin shows their colonel, James Darrel Edwards II the reason why they're there, and he leads the agents to the launch site. K begins to understand why he recruited J in the future. Without warning, J is pulled out of the elevator by Boris's older self. At the top, K attempts to strap the ArcNet, but Boris's younger self stops him. K then gets his foot stuck in the locking mechanism. While Older Boris attempts to shoot him, J intervenes and punches him off the tower. Young Boris then gets the ArcNet; as he gloats, K shoots a pipe of liquid nitrogen, freezing his left arm, which he then shoots off, sending him falling. K wastes no time in attaching the ArcNet to the rocket. Back at the beach, Young Boris appears from the door to the launch site, and tries to shoot K, only for the colonel to take the lethal spike projectile. K then kills Boris as J watches from the dunes. Afterwards, he meets J as a child, back when his name was James Edwards, causing J to learn the truth. Returning to 2012, he meets with K, now more cheerful, at a diner, and they make amends. As they leave, an asteroid descends towards Earth due to K forgetting to leave a tip, which he immediately remembers to do, causing a satellite to intercept the asteroid's path, destroying both. TV Series ''Animated series'' As the Men in Black animated series takes off from the end of the first film, but skips the plot after Dr. Weaver destroys the Bug, Agent K remains as Agent J's partner while Dr. Weaver has joined the MIB as a medical doctor at the MIB Headquarters. It is revealed early on in the series that a man known as Alpha was the founding Chief of MIB, and K's mentor, but later turned criminal. Relationships Agent J K first met J when he was a child at Cape Canaveral, Florida, after his father had just been murdered by Boris. However, he kept it a secret from him and said that his dad wanted him to take care of his son. Nearly 30 years later, K met J again at the police station, after he ran down an alien on foot, and inducts him into the Men in Black. After that, K becomes J’s closest friend in the agency. It isn’t until the end of the third film that he realizes what happened to his father, and that K has been a surrogate father to him the whole time ever since. Gallery Trivia * Before Tommy Lee Jones was cast as Agent K, Clint Eastwood originally auditioned for the role of Agent K. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Men in Black Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Men in Black Characters Category:Adults Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Agents Category:Elderly Category:Animated Characters Category:Humans